Our Vampiric Child, The Saga of Cristinana Rose
by Draugurkeeper
Summary: Eric wants to make a child with Godric. But doesn't realize the journey behind it after turning her. The Saga of Cristinana Rose Northman. Godric/Eric, True Blood
1. I want a child

"I want to have a child with you, Godric." Eric whispered standing motionless in his place staring down at the floor.

Godric stopped and looked at him, "Why do you want to do that?" he asked his face and voice always calm. "You're my child and Pam is your child. What would having a child made by both of us be? We're too old to take care of a baby Vampire in this new world, Eric."

Eric gulped and licked his lips, all daring to look up at his maker and lover. "For us to call our own, besides the deep love of each other and the night. Something that we can pour our love and knowledge into for if there is ever a time that we die. Our ways will live in that child." Eric's face never leaving its normally hard expression, but his eyes showed the desire he craved to have a child with Godric.

Godric closed the gap between them and looked up at Eric, his Viking hieght dwafing Godric's frozen teenaged height. Godric stood there searching through his and Eric's bond. Finally his eyes closed breifly and gently, "If this is want you want, then we shall make a child together." Godric whispered.

Eric smiled, "Thank you, Godric."

Godric smiled back lightly as he hugged Eric, "We will wait until tomorrow night to make our child." he told him.

"What are we to do about the remaining two hours of night?" Eric asked. He didn't really need to ask, he could feel the lust between them. His fangs came out, "It's your turn to night." He hissed.

* * *

As soon as dawn turned to night, Eric was up and eager to make his and Godric's new child. Eric's eagerness and impatience woke Godric long before he was ready to wake.

"Eric, night has only fallen a half hour ago." Godric said pulling his shirt over his tattooed body.

"But I am so ready for this." Eric smiled, his fangs showing.

Godric took an unneed breath out as he sat at the edge of their bed, "I know you are." He said softer than usual. "So, what child do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Eric chewed on his lips, careful to avoid his fangs, as he thought. "There are so many male vampires already." he replied.

"A girl, then." Godric nodded. "There arent many girls in Bon Temps. Maybe in Califorina."

"No, girls from California are too needed and bitchy." Eric shook his head. "Plus I want a girl that we'll both like just not one of us."

The two ancient Vampires sat in silence for a while thinking over their wants of a girl to turn.

"What about home, Eric?"

Eric didn't answer. He hadn't been home to Stockholm since after the plague in 1349. Half of him was afraid to go back and find out what has happened to his beloved home.

"Eric, are you okay?" Godric's voice came calling through Eric's thoughts.

A cold shiver ran down, Eric's back. "Stockholm will be perfect."


	2. She's it

The cold wind of Stockholm whiped around Godric and Eric's shoulders, as they got out of their transport coffins and into their awaiting limo.

"Mr. Northman?" The limo driver asked, as the two Vampires approached them.

"Yes, I like you to take us to the best Vampire hotel in Stockholm." Eric told the chubby man.

"That would be "Hem vampyr" in central Stockholm."

"That'll be fine." Godric said stepping into the limo, Eric followed him into the limo.

* * *

Eric slid Godic's small, but powerful body closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I chose the gender and the place." he whispered. "You chose how she'll look."

"There is now way of truly knowing how our child will look like." Godric stated.

Eric laughed; Godric's logic in certain situations was the funniest thing in the world.

"Prefrence, Godric. Prefrence,"

The 2,000 year old Vampire sat in silence for a while thinking about the looks of a female he'd like. The oppiste sex never attracted him especially after he met and made Eric. But over a 2,000 year life he had observed them.

"I'd like one that spoke both Swedish and English." He said slowly. "Long hair, color doesn't matter. Slim femine body. Quiet, though not always. Strong and Intelligent. Green or Blue eyes, between 17 and 22." Godric nodded and looked up to Eric. "That's the girl I want to become our child."

"She sounds ideal for us." Eric said pressing his lips to Godric's.

* * *

After being dropped off at the hotel and putting their things away, Eric and Godric went out to stalk out the female that they would turn into their own.

They stalked many girls through over half of the night and none ended up how they wanted them.

"It's alright, Eric." Godric said soothing his hand over his Viking's back. "I didn't expect us to find her in one night."

"I did though." Eric sighed sadly.

Godric frowned meekly, "We'll try again tomorrow night. As for the rest of tonight let's go back to the room and order some room service."

"Okay." Eric grumbled.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel room, Eric dropped onto the long leather couch. Godric sat in the seat next to him, picked up the remote and began roaming through the selection of blood they could pick from.

"How about this one, Eric? He's 26 from Argentina with A positive blood." Godric asked trying to smile excitedly at Eric.

Eric shook his head, "I'm not in the mood to bite into some over sexed Argentine." he said getting up and going over to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of B negitive True Blood.

He cracked open the True Blood and gulped down a third of it. "Why don't you take him?" Eric suggested. Godric raised an eyebrow at him, "I take no one in bed other than you."

"I didn't mean that." Eric sighed. "I meant why don't you feed from him."

Godric shook his head, "I am not hungry. I am simply trying to cheer you up until we find out child."

Godric took the bottle of synthetic blood out of Eric's hands and set it on the coffee table as he slipped into his lap. "I don't like it when you are in a mood like this, Eric." He whispered wiping a drop of blood from his chin. He licked the blood from thumb and groaned has he felt Eric become hard. Godric turned so he was completely facing Eric and straddling his lap.

"Do you want me?" He hissed licking the column of Eric's throat.

Eric rubbed up against Godric, "I need you." He whimpered.

Godric moved off of Eric, gripping his shirt as he went. He pulled Eric up, "Then take me." He growled with such power, it had Eric roughly picking him up and tightly wrapping his legs around his waist.

"As you wish." Eric barked slamming their lower regions together harshley and carrying him away to their room.

* * *

"That's her, Eric." Godric said calmly motioning with his eyes to a young lady at a table a few feet way from them. Eric put a lazy, bored expression on and turned his head towards the young lady Godric had mentioned.

He looked her over. She had shoulder length jet black hair, a tiny femine body, the muscles of her arms and legs were visible as well as the delicate muscles of her flat stomach we're seen through his form fitting t-shirt. Her lips were a lovely rose pink, her bottom lip was slightly pouty and legs crossed at the knees. Eric didn't have the perfectly keen eyes Godric did, so he couldn't make out her eye color.

"What color are her eyes?" He asked.

"Blue with a green explosion. Like green fireworks exploding in a clear blue sky." Godric whispered to him as he sipped his green tea.

A smile twinkled on both of their lips.

Eric turned his attention to listening to her and the other female at the table with her. They were speaking in Swedish. Something about her just breaking up with a boyfriend that was to lazy to get off his ass and get a job to help her pay for some of the bills and groceries. It was a man like that, that pissed Eric off. She was a beautiful women that deserved to be taken care of or atleast one the desevred a man that would lighten the loud for her. A male joined them and the young lady Eric and Godric were watching became visible upset and angered. She switched from fluent Swedish to German and Russian, before she finally stood and quietly cursed the man in perfect English.

As she stood Eric judge her height, he guessed she was about 5'10 - 5'11. "She's tall and fluent in Swedish, German, Russian and English." Eric said watching her leave.

"I know, I was listening as well." Godric answered. "We should follow her. She's going to need us. The man that upset her when he sat down is planning to hurt her."

Eric stood quickly and made his way out of the resturant they were in as fast as he could without disturbing anyone or making them aware that he was a Vampire. Godric didn't rush out with Eric, he paid the bill, gave a tip and grabbed his and Eric's coats before going outside.

* * *

The young lady stepped out into the freezing night and turned down the street. She didn't make it far before someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley way.

"Get off of me!" She screamed elbowing the person in the stomach. She turned to face her attacker. "Benjimen, what part of leave me alone don't you understand?" She cursed hitting the man. Enraged the man grabbed her roughly by the thorat and slammed her against the brick wall.

"I don't want to leave you, Andy." Benjimen told her, "I love you." His grip around her neck tightened.

"Please, Ben you're hurting me." Andy choked.

"Hurting you!" Ben yelled. "Hurting you like you hurt me when you broke up with me."

Andy sqwirmed against Ben. "I swear, Ben. You better not let me go. You better kill me because if you don't and you let me go I'll fucking kill you. I'll rip off your nuts and shove them down your throat to choke on."

"Shut up, Andy. Just shut the hell up. You're threats aren't anything here." Ben spat.

"Her threats might be nothing here, but I know mine are." Eric's voice came from behind Ben.

"What-"

Ben went flying back farther into the ally, Andy dropped to the ground as Eric advanced on Ben.

Godric came up to Andy, placing a hand on each side of her head steadinng it. "Andy?" He whispered looking into her eyes, glamouring her to trust him.

"No, my n-name is-is C-Cassandra. Ben only calls m-me An-Andy, I-I hate it." She whimpered. Her glazed over eyes looking into Godric's powerful and calm eyes.

Cassandra's shoulders tensed and started shaking. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Eric," Godric called looking down the ally.

Eric sat up from feeding off Ben's long lifeless body, in a flash he was by Godric's side.

"What is she doing?" Godric asked.

Eric's hands took the place of Godric's, "Hold her legs. She's having a seizure and we have to keep her from getting hurt during it." Eric told Godric holding Cassandra's head still with his hands, while Godric held her legs at the knees.

"Why don't you give her some of your blood?" Godric suggested.

"I can't. She's in no condition to swallow." Eric told him. "She'll either spit it out or choke. We just have to wait until it stops."

* * *

When Cassandra's seizure was finally over, Eric left to get the limo while Godric watched over her.

She moaned and whimpered, Godric brushed some of her hair from her face and hushed. When Eric came back he picked her up and took her into the limo, Godric was close behind.

"Driver, take us back to the hotel at once." Godric ordered.

The limbo started back to the hotel with Eric holding Cassandra in his lap hushing her and Godric held her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly.


	3. Fears and Concerns

Eric laid Cassandra down on the couch as soon as they returned to the hotel room.

"What now?" Godric asked.

"We wait." Eric said sitting down in the seat at the edge of the couch, Godric sat opposite of him.

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes, but everything was blurry and her body ached. She brought up her hand and rubbed her face.

"Another seizure," She sighed, queitly.

Sitting up, rubbing her eyes trying to correct her vision. When her vision cleared she looked around, finding herself in a strange place. Noticing Godric to her right sound asleep in his chair she panned to the left and screamed seeing Eric sitting to her left, his fangs out.

Godric and Eric jolted awake. Cassandra jumped over the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Eric, put them away." Godric scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Godric. I didn't know they were out." Eric said touching his tongue to the tip of his fangs before retreacting them.

Godric calmly entered the kitchen. Cassandra was back up against the stove holding a butcher knife.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, pointing the knife at Godric.

Godric held his hands out to her calmly, "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." he said softly.

"The hell you aren't!" She barked, "That's what my sister's ex vampire boyfriend, Simon told her before him and asshole other vampire friends killed her infront of our family." A tear trickled down her cheek, but she ignored it.

"Do you mean the Vampire Simon Roth?" Eric asked stepping up behind Godric.

Cassandra's eyes flashed from Eric and Godric, finally settling on Eric, "You-you know him?" She asked.

"I do, he was in my district back in Lousiana. He was tried and convicted of the murder of 8 inocennt humans, then sentenced to death." Eric said.

"Liar." Cassandra hissed.

"How do you know he is lying?" Godric asked still as calm as ever.

"I can see it in his eyes. You don't spend you're life raising a deaf cousin without picking things up." Cassandra said.

Godric looked up behind him to Eric and smiled, Eric smiled back understanding him. Without a blink of an eye the knife was out of Cassandra's hand and in Eric's.

"How did you do that?" Cassandra asked, surprised.

Eric smiled at her, warmly. "It's a Vampire thing."

"How old are you, Cassandra?" Godric asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me it after that man last night attacked you and before you seizure." Godric told her.

Cassandra's eyes shifted to the floor as she thought back to last night. Her eyes came back up, "That was you last night?" she asked.

Both Vampires nodded. "Now, how old are you?" Eric repeated Godric's question.

"Uh, eightteen, why how old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a Vampire their age." Eric said.

"It's even more impolite to ask a female her age." Cassandra replied.

"I am 2,000 years old, give a few years I'm not sure of." Godric smiled.

"2,000? What does someone do for 2,000 years?" Cassandra asked cauious.

Godric laughed lightly, "Many things, many, many things I assure you."

Cassandra looked to Eric, "How about you, how old are you?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "A thousand." he replied.

"I'm impressed." Cassandra smiled.

"Good, then will you come and sit with us. We promise to ignore the Vampire in us and make you as comfortable as possible." Godric told her, hopeful.

"Sure." Cassandra agreed, but waited for them to walk back into the living room before she went out.

* * *

"So, you're sister dated him and when she wanted to break up, he went crazy." Eric asked.

Cassandra nodded, "Yeah."

"Did he and his men kill anyone else?" Godric asked, very concerned.

"They killed everyone but my deaf cousin and I. They left before they found us in one of the empty bedrooms."

"The sun must have been close to rising." Eric said looking at Godric.

"An hour," Cassandra said, "After they left I sent my cousin away to New Zealand and I left here to Europe."

"You mean none of this happened here in Europe?"

"No, it happened Bear Lake, Michigan. I'm an American." Cassandra told them.

"Then how are you able to speak so many languages and travel around?" Eric asked, "Bear Lake is a think and miss it village."

"My family was rich. My grandparents' imigrated from Germany during the world war. My grandfather was Swedish and Russian, my grandmother was German."

"Were they Jews or something?" Godric asked. He remembered the World War very well.

"Or something," Cassandra mumbled.

Godric and Eric exchanged looks, but didn't press Cassandra on what she meant.

Cassandra looked down at her watch, "Fuck, I'm late for work." she said standing.

"Oh, where do you work? We can have our driver take you there." Eric insisted, standing with her.

"Well, I have to go home and change before hand." Cassandra said, going for the door.

"That's okay, it's what he's paid for." Eric said, "And plus we'd liked to make sure that Ben doesn't find and harm you again."

Cassandra smiled at Eric slightly and sighed, "If you insist, Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric." he beamed at her.

"Eric." Cassandra smiled.

"I'll have the driver wait for you out front." Eric said pulling his cell out.

"Thank you." Cassandra nodded, she looked around Eric to Godric, "Godric, thank you for the hospitality. It was a joy meeting you." Godric gave Cassandra his warmest smile, "Same to you."

* * *

Eric watched Cassandra get into the limo 24 floors below and watched it driver off.

"She's absolutly perfect for us, Eric." Godric smiled.

Eric raised an eyebrow at his maker as he sat down, "You seem more into turning her than when we began." he noted.

"I am. After meeting her, hearing about her and how comfortable she became with us after a few things were settled without us glamouring her I feel that she'll make the perfect person for us both to turn and raise as our own child." Godric stated.

Eric nodded, "I agree. But I still feel that you have a concern about all of this."

"I do still have a few concerns about it, yes."

"What are they?" Eric asked, not really wanting to know.

"One concern is what Pam will do when we bring Cassandra back to Fangtasia."

"She will do nothing. I have already told her our plans to bring a new baby Vampire to Fangtasia and that if she was to harm or threaten them in away there would be consequences." Eric said.

Feeling settled on that concern, Godric moved on with his other concerns. "Cassandra is afaid of the dark and she still posesses the mind of a much wounded child. Much like you were when you started out."

"I was not afraid of the dark when you turned me and we can nurture her out of it." Eric hissed.

"What about her disabled cousin? She is Cassandra's only living family member." Godric asked. "Would we really take her from the only family she has left?"

"What of her, she's in New Zealand being taken care of by a man that she married there and if Cassandra wished to see her, she could." Eric said looking Godric in the eyes, "She only has one family member left in her human life, Godric. But when that family member dies she will be alone until she dies. I know what it feels like to be the last of your family living. But you replaced that when you turned me."

Godric half frowned, "You are right."

"I know I am. We'd be giving her family that will never leave her." Eric said taking hold of Godric's hands.


	4. The Turn

The limo pulled to a stop out front of Cassandra's job as a secretary in one of Stockholm's top fashion companies, Chanel.

"We're here, Miss." The driver said, as the window between them rolled down.

Cassandra looked out the window and up at the front of her workplace. "Thank you." She said stepping out.

"Oh, Miss, will you need me to pick you up after?" The driver asked.

"No, thank you. You've done enough and I can find my way back home." Cassandra said.

The driver nodded and watched Cassandra go into the building before driving off and pulling out his cell.

"_Yes, Mr. Northman, it's your limo driver I have the directions to Miss Cassandra's home and work._" The driver spoke into the device.

"_Good, thank you every much and keep your phone on. Godric and I will need you later._" Eric's voice came from the other line.

"_Yes sir_." The driver said then hung up.

* * *

Eric turned to Godric, "She's a secretary for the fashion company, Chanel and she lives in the residential neighborhood of Kungsgatan." he told him.

"Do we know when she gets off?" Godric asked, knowing full well Eric did not have an idea of when Cassandra got off from work.

"No." Eric replied shortly.

A smile pulled on Godric's lips as his eyebrows rose. Eric pulled his phone back out and called the hotel's front desk.

"Yes, this is Mr. Northman in room S904. I need a human up here to run an error for me." He spoke in an aggravated tone.

"Male, please." Eric rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Thank you."

* * *

Cassandra sat at her desk typing things up on her computer for her boss's new up-coming fashion show, when a handsome man walked in.

"Hello, I'm here to see Micheal." The man said to Cassandra in a French accent.

"Micheal is in a meeting right now. So if you want to take a seat and wait, you can." Cassandra told the man pointing to a chair.

"Thank you." He said taking the seat.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and got back to work. But couldn't help but feel the man's eyes on her.

"Do I have to call security on you?" She snapped.

"Oh no, no. I was simply wondering when you get off work." The man said.

"I get off at 8 and no, I will not go out with you." She said strongly.

The man shrugged and stood, "Then I don't want to work here if I can not date a beautiful woman like you." He said leaving.

"I hate men." Cassandra growled.

* * *

There was a knock at Eric and Godric's hotel room door. Getting up, Godric answered it. On the other side of the door was the man from Cassandra's work.

"Eric, Felix is back." Godric called quietly behind him.

Eric appeared from the bedroom, his ear and nose bleeding. "Well, did you find out?" he asked.

"She doesn't get off until 8." Felix told him, "and might I add she's very sexy and feisty."

"No," Eric growled slamming the door in his face.

Godric grabbed the wash cloth off of the coffee table and wiped the blood from Eric's ear and nose. "Why don't you take a small nap? Just to revive yourself for tonight, you will need all your strength." Godric said.

"No, I'm fine." Eric growled taking the cloth from Godric and holding it to his nose.

"As your maker, Eric I command you too." Godric ordered in a firm voice.

Eric narrowed his eyes, but did as Godric said.

* * *

Cassandra walked in the front door of her house, it was pitch black as she dropped her keys onto the table by the door and switched the light on. As soon the light came on a Savannah cat came purring up to her, "Yes, hello to you too, Lola." Cassandra smiled scratching the cat's back, making her pur louder.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the cat as they entered the kitchen.

Lola jumped up on the counter next to Cassandra and meowed, "Well what would you like?" Cassandra asked going into the cabinet above Lola. "Would you like Chicken, Seafood, Salmon or Brown rice?" Cassandra set the four types of flavored cat food on the counter in front of Lola. Lola meowed and rubbed on the seafood flavored food.

"Very good choice," Cassandra said opening the food. "If I was a cat I'd eat this one too." She spooned the food into Lola's bowl, petting her a few times before going up stairs to get changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top. Then went back downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she found Lola standing at the door hissing angrily. "Lola, what's wrong?" She asked looking out the peep hole. "Oh my god," She jumped away from the door. "How did they find out were I live?" Cassandra unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Eric, Godric," She said startled. "How did you find me?"

"Our driver told us." Eric said, looking at Lola who was still hissing and meowing angrily.

"Lola, shut up." Cassandra ordered the cat pushing her gently out of the way with the side of her foot.

"That's an extraordinary cat," Godric said. "What kind is it?" He asked.

"She's a Savannah half domestic, half wild." Cassandra said watching Lola trot away still upset, it made her smile.

"Will you let us in?" Eric asked. "We have something to ask of you."

Cassandra's body tensed, Eric looked into her eyes. "We won't do anything you don't want. Just hear us out first." he glamoured her.

She stepped aside, "Come in." She invited them.

Eric and Godric stepped into Cassandra's home. Cassandra closed the door and led them to the living room.

"You have a lovely home, Cassandra." Eric commented taking a seat.

"Thank you." Cassandra said picking Lola up and putting her in the laundry room, so she wouldn't bother either of the Vampires, then took a seat across from them.

"So, what is it that you want to speak with me about?" She asked, crossing her legs.

The two Vampires took a moment to form the right words in their mouths before they spoke. "We're fond of you, Cassandra." Godric said finally.

"Very fond of you," Eric added.

"We've been watching you longer than we have met. You are the reason for us coming to Stockholm, well, one of the reasons."

"What are the other reasons?" Cassandra asked, a little impatient with their round about way with the conversation.

"I made Eric a thousand years ago and ever since that day we have loved each other deeper than any human can understand." Godric told her, smiling and taking hold of Eric's hand.

"But after 300 years together, we went our different ways. Godric became the sheriff of Dallas, Texas and I became Sheriff of Shreveport, Louisiana. With recent events in the last year though, Godric is no longer Sheriff and we are back together." Eric said.

"Okay." Cassandra nodded.

"While Godric and I were apart I made a new Vampire, Pam, who is now a hundred years old and helps me run my Vampire and human club 'Fangtasia'."

"What does this have to do with you two stalking me and being 'fond' of me?" Cassandra asked.

"Eric and I want to create a new Vampire together." Godric said.

Cassandra leaned back and smiled uneasy, "and you want that to be me?"

"Yes," Godric nodded. "You're just who we're looking for to turn."

Cassandra blinked a few times trying to process it all, "Why me though? There's millions of girls in the world."

"They're not what we're looking for, Cassandra." Eric said, "I know it seems like there's nothing that we can give you other than blood lust and an immortal life. But we can give you everything you've ever wanted and more." he told her.

"Like?"

"Belonging, limitless love, caring and devotion. The promise that we'd never leave you no matter where you are in the universe."

Cassandra's whole body tingled with longing to believe the words Eric said, to want to feel and experience the things he said. She licked her now dry lips, thinking over her options.

"If, IF, I agree to this what will happen?" She asked.

"We turn you, go through the process of completely turning you, return to Shreveport and begin there with the rest." Eric said, his eyes turning a darker color with hope.

"What about my life here? What about Lola?" She asked, looking to the laundry room door where Lola was meowing loudly to get out.

"You're life here will end. We'll have people take care of it appropriately and Lola can come back to Shreveport with us."

"Will I remember the process?"

"Just the biting," Godric told her

Cassandra closed her eyes slowly as she took a breath out, "Okay," She nodded. "I'll do it."

Eric and Godric smiled excitingly at each other, then got up and sat on either side of Cassandra.

"Its going to hurt like a needle," Godric told her.

"Fine, then I'll tell you two what I tell the nurse giving me a shot," Cassandra winced. "Just do it, don't tell me just do it."

Godric and Eric nodded, taking on of her hands in their own then biting into her neck at the same time. Cassandra yelped and biting down on her lips before she eventually blacked out. Eric and Godric continued until they finished then task.


	5. What is she?

Pam pushed her latest play thing onto one of the tables in Fangtasia and sunk her fangs into her thigh.

The back door of Fangtasia opened and Pam pulled way from her toy and looked to the door, the cool calm night was pitch black as she staired out, a soft meow came before a cat trotted into the closed club.

"Get lost cat, clubs closed." Pam hissed.

The cat simply flicked its tail and entered farther into the club. Pam growled annoyed. "Don't go anywhere." She told her toy before going after the cat.

"Come here, you little fucker." She said cornering the cat, the cat hissed and scratched at her.

"Little fucker," Pam snapped picked the cat up by the back of the next. "Show you whose boss."

"Do not hurt the cat, Pam."

Pam turned around, still holding the cat, "Godric," she gasped dropping the cat.

"Yes, Pam and you are not to hurt the cat in anyway. That is Cassandra's cat." Godric told her.

"Who is Cassandra?" Pam asked narrowing her eyes and setting her hands on her hips.

"This is Cassandra." Eric said entering the club, holding a still unconscious Cassandra in his arms. "She's Godric and I's new child."

Pam scoffed, "You were serious about that?"

"Yes, we were. Now listen, get you whore out of here. I don't want Cassandra to wake up with a bloody nake bitch around." Eric snapped setting Cassandra down.

"No!" Pam barked, "I'm not changing my ways for her, she'll get use to it eventually."

Eric slammed Pam to the wall by the throat, "You will show respect to your maker or I'll take your fangs."

"Calm yourself, Eric." Godric ordered softly. "There's no need for violence. I'm sure this young woman was just leaving." He said looking at the women Pam brought in, who was still lying back on the table.

"Y-yes, yes I was just getting my things." She said like a deer caught in headlights. The woman picked up her things and left.

Angered, Pam shoved Eric away, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've never had an issue with it before." She hissed fixing her clothes.

"Cassandra is still a child. She doesn't need to be exposed to your animalistic ways." Eric barked.

"You made me animalistic! And soon enough she will know and understand that you two have made her an animal as well." Pam snarled, storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Godric. Her temper is usually not this bad." Eric apologized bowing his head. Godric smiled at him and lifted his head back up. "It's alright, I'll manage." Eric pressed a kiss to Godric's forehead, "Jag älskar dig, Godric."

"Jag älskar dig också, Eric."

* * *

"When did you buy this, Eric?" Pam asked walking around the expensive three-story home with Eric.

"The day I came to Shreveport." Eric replied, "I've used it a few times in the past, but never stayed in it more than two or three days."

"And you didn't bother on telling me?" Pam asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was none of your business what I do with _my_ money, Pam. Plus there was only the two of us and Fangtasia was big enough to house us. But now with Godric and Cassandra we need a bigger place." He said tapping on the glass of the window. "I had it Vampire proof too. So, If we want or need we can walk around during the daylight with the curtains open without worrying about the sun."

Pam rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, "I don't like that you are spending more time focused on Godric and the new thing."

"Godric is my maker and lover, I will always spend more time him over you and her name is Cassandra. She is no more than an infant in an 18 year old's body that will need attention, affection and teaching and you will agnolage that." Eric hissed.

Pam pursed her lips and looked away from Eric even more upset than before.

* * *

Godric gently ran the back of his hand across Cassandra's cheek, softly waking her. She shifted a bit, groaning. "Hush, you're fine." He whispered to her calmingly.

Cassandra's mind flooded with the realization of Godric and Eric's blood in her. But she felt like a one year old. Not being able to remember anything past the two older Vampires biting her is a dark place. All she seemed to remember was her name, Eric, Godric and them being Vampires. She opened her Blue-green eyes and looked up at the figure sitting above her.

"Godric?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his face.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Cassandra."

"Where are we?" She asked

"Fangtasia, Eric's club," he told her. "But we won't be here long, just until Eric makes sure everything is safe at where we are going."

Cassandra nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Here," Godric said biting into his wrist. "Drink, do not spit it out. It'll make you feel better." He said holding his wrist to her.

Cassandra drank from the bite wounds in Godric's wrist, as she fed farther a jolt of fire and electricity shot through her causing her to pull away. Godric also feeling the jolt pulled her arm away. Cassandra pulled herself into a corner, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her eyes closed firmly as she silently whispered to herself. Godric moved towards her with his hand out.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled pulling in closer on herself and the corner.

Godric stepped back from her. "What's going on?" Eric asked showing up at Godric's side.

"I don't know." Godric said still looking at Cassandra. "I was giving her blood and there was suddenly a powerful jolt-"

"I felt that."

"And now this, she wont let me touch her."

Eric carefully moved toward Cassandra, stopping a foot from her and squatting.

"Cassandra, tell me what's wrong?" he said softly.

Cassandra shook her head still whispering to herself. Eric tried to pick up on what she was saying, but it was a language he'd never heard before. "What are you saying?" he asked touching her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him.

Eric got back up and faced Godric, "We need Iason." He told him. Godric nodded.

"Who is Iason?" Pam asked.

"It's an ancient Vampire, one of the oldest of our kinds. He's also a magic-man." Godric told her, never taking his eyes off Cassandra.

* * *

Iason was a 5,000 year old Vampire. The third oldest living, he was from the end of the Stone Age. A good healer and magic-man, but rarely moves anywhere since his 4,500 year birthday. But he looked as if he was only 34 years of age, impressive in most cases.

"So what do you have for me, Viking?" He asked entering Fangtasia.

"A newly born Vampire not three days ago," Eric told him, pointing out Cassandra, who was still in the corner. "she was feeding when a-"

"Strange jolt accrued." Iason nodded going over to Cassandra.

"Yes." Eric nodded.

"Don't-," Cassandra begun to yell at him.

"Do not raise your voice to me, little one." Iason said in a stern tone.

Cassandra clamped her mouth shut and allowed Iason to touch her. As he checked her out she began to rock and whisper again.

"What is she saying?" Godric asked, gripping Eric's hand.

"The Dead Language," Iason replied, pricking Cassandra's finger and tasting a drop of her blood. A smile formed on her face as he tasted it.

"The Dead Language, what is that the language of the dead?" Pam snorted from her seat at the bar.

"Partly, yes," Iason replied.

"Partly, What is she doing speaking it to start with?" Eric asked.

"Partly it is the language the dead speak when they move on to Heaven or Hell, sometimes when they are stuck still on earth. The other half is an ancient and I mean more ancient than me, tribe spoke it at the beginning of time." Iason told them sitting down. "This tribe was neither human, Vampire, Werewolf, shapeshifter or any other creature like that we know of. Really this tribe was the only unexplored creature in the universe."

"Why were they unexplorded?"

"They were violent and vicious thing. They had the blood lust and strength like Vampires, shapeshifting abilites and healing powers of Werewolves. But also the ability to walk in the daylight like a human, to read the mind of any person, creature, animal, any life form that thought. That's the only thing known about the tribe because that's the closest anyone ever got, except once when a couple hungry Vampires came across one of the member's dead torn apart body." Iason said cleaning the dry from under his nails.

"What did they find in the blood?"

"Something indescribable," Iason said. He leaned forward to Eric and Godric. "When you fed off her to turn her, did you notice…feel like a human would on a pint of Vampire's blood?"

Godric and Eric exchanged looks, "Yes," they answered.

Iason smiled bigger this time. "Then it is her."


	6. We won't leave you like they did

"What do you mean by that?" Eric snapped.

"Do not snap at me, boy!" Iason yelled, startling everyone.

"My apologize for Eric snapping, Iason. He sometimes loses his temper." Godric said.

Iason settled himself down and continued on, "I have seen Cassandra before. Though her real name is not Cassandra, it was Cristinana." Iason told them.

"How have you seen her before?" Godric asked, confused. "She's only 18."

"The body is eighteen, the mind a little younger than that, maybe of a fifteen year old. But her blood and heart are of that of a person many times that age. An age that dates back to that tribe," Iason explained. "I was part of the human clan that tried to kidnap that tribe's women, I was only 20 at the time, but I was one of the ones that almost got their hands on her. I'd say she was about 15 then as well. She was quicker than a vampire running, smarter than any of us together and stronger than anything we've seen." Iason chuckled and looked over his shoulder to Cassandra.

"Her blood and heart remembers everything. But her mind does not because of reincarnations. Over the lives she has lived since that one, she has mentally lost all knowledge of it, but what you can forget in your mind you can not in your heart and blood and my guess is now with the you two's blood in her it has awaken all of those lives all the way to her true start on earth. That in its own is traumatizing enough to evoke a reaction like this one."

"But why did she react the way she did when I tried to feed her?" Godric demanded in a cool tone.

"That was the completion of her remembering everything, I suppose. It's been who knows how long since she drank actual blood, which like the Vampires was the tribe's source for everything they did. It was last puzzle piece to the clue of who she truly is." Iason told him.

"You two didn't just create a new baby Vampire to rise as your own. You awoke a race that's been extinct for over 4,000 years. She is that tribe member again on top of being a Vampire. She's an unseen force and if I was you I'd keep her a child and under your control for as long as possible, the gods only know what she is capable of."

"How do we do that?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"In a low, firm but very soothing and nurturing voice like a voice you'd use to command or scold a scared child in trouble, say 'Cris, come.'" Iason told him.

Eric looked to Godric, who nodded.

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Eric looked to Cassandra, "Cris, come."

Cassandra unfolded herself and crawled over to Eric and stopped at his feet.

"Now, you get her to do what you want her to do." Iason instructed.

Eric pressed his lips together, "Look at me." He ordered her in the voice Iason told him to use.

Cassandra looked up at him, her eyes fixed on his.

"Stand," Godric told her.

Without breaking eye contact with Eric, she stood.

"Make sure to let her know when she's done well and when she has not. Not everyone in the Lobein, the tribe she's from, had the gift she has. So encouragement and reward is important when she does well and punishment is need when she does bad, if you don't do either things can get bad quickly and none of you or us can stop her until she's settled down. Is that understood?" Iason informed them.

"Yeah," They replied.

Iason looked over at Pam who was smiling with evil, "I should inform you as well Pam," He said getting her attention. "You can not control her like this. It is Godric and Eric's blood in her so only they can." Pam's smile turned into a scowl.

"Now what?" Eric asked still staring at Cassandra.

Iason cleared his throat, "What is your name, Lobien?" he asked.

"Cristinana Rose SliverRyne." She spoke in a smooth and quiet voice.

"The daughter of the king of the Lobein tribe, Njord," Iason asked in disbelieve.

"Yes."

Iason blinked a few times, "What is it, Iason?"

"Nothing, I knew her father. He tried to make peace with the humans before he died." Iason said shaking his head, "I didn't know that Njord had any children other than his son."

"Do you have a brother, Cris?" he asked.

"Boomer was my brother." She answered.

"Why'd they call him Boomer?" Pam asked sarcastically around her glass.

"He cried loudly at birth like a lightening."

Iason smiled standing, "It's good to see you again, Cris." He said patting her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, "You've gotten old, loneling." She smiled looking Iason over.

Iason laughed, "That I have. But I'm no human anymore. I'm a Vampire."

"You would become one, after all the hell you put them through." She said.

"You're a Vampire now, too, Cris."

"I know. I feel it in my veins." She replied looking at Pam, Eric and Godric.

Iason picked up his coat and headed to the door, "Oh, Eric, Godric, she's no longer Cassandra, she's Cris or Cristinana Rose."

Godric and Eric nodded, "We figured." Eric said.

With a nod of his head, Iason was gone.

* * *

Pam strutted up to Cris, "So, you're a 5,000 sum year old tribe member that's better than Vampires while being a Vampire." She said her nose up in a snobby way.

Cris sighed, "Guess so." she answered.

"Now children," Eric said, standing between them, "We don't want you arguing."

"Eric-" Pam started to protest.

"Yes, Eric." Cris said obediently.

Eric smiled at her, "Such obedience, I like it." He said cupping her cheek.

"Suck up, bitch." Pam growled leaving.

Cris turned to Godric after Eric left to speak with Pam, she sat next to him. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you." She said. Godric smiled at her and took hold her hand in his. "You didn't hurt me, Cris. Worried me, yes, hurt me not at all."

"I'm glad," She said. "The last thing I'd want to do is hurt the ones that have made me and brought me back. I thank you both for it, deeply." She told him as Eric sat down beside Godric.

"Do you remember your human life?" Eric asked.

Cris shook her head, "I remember nothing of my other lives." She said licking her lips and looking around Fangtasia. "All I know is that I lived them and what I learned while living them. Other than that it's all darkness up until opening my eyes here the first time and seeing Godric." A crimson tear rolled down her cheek.

She wiped it away, "So, Vampires can cry now?" She asked looking at her blood smeared fingers.

"Yes, we cry blood." Godric nodded.

"Mhmm, I remember a time were if a Vampire cried one of his own men could kill him. But that was millennias ago, before either of you." She whispered.

"But why cry over that? Not being able to see your past?" Godric asked curious.

Cris frowned, "It's not that," She mumbled. "Its feeling like I did when I had my real life. When I was 13, still a baby in my mother's arms, still sleeping in my parents' tent at night because despite being able to see in the night like it was day I was afraid of the dark and what was in it. Still feeling afraid, terrified of the world and the people in it, even my own. Especially after they all left me alone. I don't like being alone, it scares me more than anything and it's been so long since I've had any companions in anyway." More bloody tears streamed down her face as she cried soundlessly.

Godric kissed her cheek, "Hush, there are no need for those tears now." he said pulling her into his lap.

"We're not going to leave you, ever. We are here to keep you company, to love you and take care of you." Eric said wiping her tears away.

Cris rested her head on Godric's shoulder, Eric stood and light kissed her temple, Eric kissed Godric as well. "We'll rest for a little bit before going over to the house for the day." He said. Godric nodded, wrapping his arms around Cris more and resting with her.

Eric started back to his office to tell Pam that they'd be leaving soon, but he stopped and looked back to Godric and Cris, a smile formed on his face seeing the two most precious people in his life together, it warmed his cold not beating heart.


	7. Learning new things

Eric walked into the master bedroom, finding Godric sitting up in bed. His back was against the headboard and his eyes were closed, but he opened them as he felt Eric slip into bed.

"They asleep?" he asked, running his hand through Eric's hair before resting it on his cheek.

"Cris is. Pam went back to Fangtasia to play with her toy more," Eric replied, kissing the palm of Godric's hand. Godric smiled and pulled Eric closer to him, licking his lips slightly before he brushed them against Eric's, teasing him a little.

"Godric, du inte retas med mig. Dess varit för lång," Eric mumbled kissing Godric's bare shoulder. _Do not tease me. It's been too long. _His hand caressed Godric's chest and slowly moved down under the sheets. He played with the cotton waistband of his lover's boxers before slipping his hand underneath it. Godric hissed lightly and closed his eyes.

Godric rolled his hips against Eric's hand. "Mer," he commanded in a low voice.

Eric ripped the covers off of Godric and pulled him down to lay on the bed more fully. He moved over him, his size covering Godric's small frame with ease. Godric's eyes darkened and his fangs came out as he grabbed the back of Eric's neck and pulled him down to bite into him. Eric growled deep in his throat as Godric's fangs sank into the skin and muscle of his shouder. As Godric drank from him, Eric pulled off both of their pants.

"May I?" he asked rubbing his hands all over Godric's smooth, tattooed skin.

"You may," Godric replied pulling away from Eric's shoulder.

With a deep kiss where he could taste his own blood in Godric's mouth, Eric slid into Godric with ease. A low rumble came from both of them as Eric settled all the way in. "I am proud to have you as my creator and my lover, min skapare och min älskare."

"I am glad of this as well." Godric smiled rubbing his thumb over Eric's cheek.

Eric started moving in and out of Godric slowly as first, but after a few minutes he couldn't hold back any longer. Godric held Eric tightly as Eric sped up the pace, his sharp nails leaving deep tracks in his shoulders. The sting of Godric's nails and the sensation of Godric around him made him roar in his chest and speed up even faster.

Biting into Godric's shoulder to drink his blood and feeling their bond be refreshed, Eric released inside of him with a loud growl. Eric collapsed to the side of Godric, wiping some of his blood from his lips.

"You are not finished yet, Eric, you still have one thing to do," Godric said in a nearly sated voice. He looked down pointedly.

"I know I do," Eric replied. He sat back up and positioned himself between Godric's legs. Looking up a Godric one more time with a small smile, he took in his need with one fluid motion.

"Mmm _yes_, _min Viking_, that feels so good," Godric moaned and lightly sucked on his bottom lip, tangling his fingers in Eric's long, blond hair.

Godric let loose in Eric's waiting, welcoming mouth. Pulling his mouth from Godric's member and tilting his head back, he swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"That never fails to amaze me," Godric said as Eric layed back down next to him. Eric chuckled and pulled Godric into his arms. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning to you as well."

* * *

Cris pushed the blankets back off herself and tip toed to the door. Pressing her ear to the door listening for sounds, she cracked the door open a bit. Looking to make sure that no one was around, she slipped out of the room and down the hall. Stopping when she saw Eric and Godric's room open, peeking around the corner into their room, she found them asleep. But she still didn't want to take the chance of them seeing or sensing her going by. She closed her eyes and thought about her options.

"I want to go to the living room," She whispered, there was a small amount of pressure on her chest for a moment before it was released. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the living room. Shocked, she looked down the hall to where she was standing and back down at her feet, she didn't know what to say.

"Basement," she whispered again, the pressure returned to her chest, the living room blurred and then she was in the basement. "Holy shit." She laughed.

Cris popped back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, "That's fucking crazy." She shook her head leaning back. "Wonder where else I can go?" An evil smile appeared on her face.

"Ireland?" She whispered carefully, and then she was gone.

A few minutes later she was back and a little wet, "Didn't expect it to be raining." Cris giggled. "How about California," Out she went.

When she came back this time, she was in a bikini and had sunglasses on. "Nice people, great sun." She said taking the sunglasses off. "Bedroom." She said and popped into her room. Cris changed back into the clothes she was wearing before and slipped into bed. It was only one in the afternoon so she had some more time to sleep, before Godric and Eric notice anything happened.

Cris fell asleep quickly after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Godric snapped awake feeling something not right in the house. He looked to Eric who was sound asleep, then to the clock on his side of the bed. The green numbers showed three in the afternoon. Getting out of bed and going down the hall, he pushed Cris's bedroom door open he saw her wrapped up in her blankets and sweating heavily.

Sitting at the edge of her bed, he unwrapped her from the blankets. As he went to free her leg she woke up slamming him against the far wall. "Cristinana, it's me." He said trying to calm her. Cris hissed something in the Dead language to him.

"Vad," Godric asked.

Cris took a breath out and turned her head away from Godric, letting him go. She sat down and put her face in her hands.

"It was a nightmare." She said.

"Is that what you said?" Godric asked.

Cris shook her head, "No."

"What did you say then?"

"I think I said 'I'll kill you, Ram.' But I'm not sure." She replied.

"Who's Ram?" Godric asked, wiping some of the sweat from Cris's forehead.

A choked breath burst from Cris's lips, "I don't know." She cried. Godric frowned and picked her up, "Come," he said taking her out of her room. "Come sleep with Eric and I."

Godric laid Cris down and she moved to the middle of the bed. Godric laid down next to her, she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and caressed the side of her face. Eric sat up and looked at Godric, who pressed his index to his lips.

"Shh," he hushed Eric.

"Why is she here?" He asked.

"I brought her here," Godric answered. "She wasn't sleeping well."

Eric slipped his hand up the back of Cris's shirt, feeling her side tense a little as he hit a ticklish spot. He rubbed her back.

"What was wrong?" he asked.

"I felt something wrong, so I woke up checking on you. You were still asleep, so I went to check on her. She was wrapped up in her blankets and sweating. I tried to move the blankets but she woke up and pinned me to the wall. She said something to me in the Dead language, then let me go." Godric told him. "I asked what she said, she said she thinks she said 'I'll kill you, Ram.' Then I brought her in here, so I could comfort her because she started crying over it."

"Who's Ram?" Eric asked a bit upset.

"I don't know and she doesn't either."

"She's so tortured for someone so young." Eric growled.

"She's not that young, Eric."

"I know she's not. But to me she is and it upsets me that I can't help her or make it go away." Eric said rolling onto his back.

"I know," Godric replied. "I wish I could too."

There was a comfortable, yet slightly helpless silence for a while before Eric looked out the window to the setting sun.

"The sun is setting." He said quietly.

Godric looked out the window himself seeing the sun a golden orange and the sky was orange and yellow with a little purple.

Eric turned his head back over to Godric, "Are we still taking her out to Fangtasia with us tonight or do you want to leave her here?" he asked.

"I think we should take her." Godric answered. "Allow her to know that there are other Vampires in the world too." Eric nodded, getting up. "Well, there's only 2 hours left of the day and I am going to take a shower." He said. "If you want when I come back, I will wake her and feed her so you can take one as well." Godric nodded.

Taking some clean clothes, Eric went and took a shower.

* * *

"Cristinana Rose," Eric whispered tucking some of her hair behind her little ear. "Its time to wake up,"

Cris opened her eyes and looked up at Eric, "Good evening." He smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm, it is…7:45pm." Eric answered. "Are you hungry?"

Cris nodded and Eric bit into his wrist and let her drink from it for a little while before pulling it away from her lips. "I'll give you more when we get to Fangtasia."

"We're going to Fangtasia?" Cris asked a little upset that she'd have to deal with Pam.

"Yes, we are. I have to work, Godric hasn't seen Fangtasia full and functioning and we want you to meet a few other Vampires."

Cristinana frowned, "What's wrong?" Eric asked, "Do you not like Fangtasia?"

"No, I like Fangtasia. I'm worried about meeting other Vampires. They're going to know that I'm not completely Vampire." Cris told him.

"Oh, Cris," he smiled hugging her. "They won't do or say anything to you. Godric and I won't let them and after setting Pam straight neither will she."

"I don't like Pam." Cris stated boldly.

Eric looked at her amused and slightly mad at her statement, "You don't, do you?"

"No." Cris said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me." She answered simply.

"Pam doesn't like anyone that she thinks will get between her and the money." Eric told her.

Cris raised an eyebrow at Eric, "Money?" she asked. Eric lightly tapped his index finger on the tip of her nose. "Don't worry about it."

"_200 mil is too much for you too deal with._" Cris's eyes went wide as she heard Eric's thoughts in her head.

"What?" Eric asked seeing her face.

Cris shook her head, "Nothing, thinking of something."

* * *

"Just sit here, okay." Eric told Cris sitting her near the front of the club full of Vampires and a few humans. "If anyone bothers you let me, Godric, Pam, Chow or Ginger know and we'll make them leave."

"Okay." Cris replied.

Eric looked behind him, "Ginger," he called over the frightened looking waitress, she scurried over, "Yeah, Eric?" She answered in a high Southern accent.

"This is Cristinana, she's Godric and I's new child. Make sure no one bothers her and that she gets what she wants." Eric told the women.

"Well do, Eric." Ginger nodded and smiled warmly at Cris.

"You never let me have everything I want." Pam commented walking up.

"Not now, Pam. Go work the door." Eric snapped at her. Pam rolled her eyes and left. "Also Ginger I need a glass." Ginger nodded again, then went to get a glass.

"Also Cris, there will be two Vampires an possible a human you will be meeting tonight, alright?" he informed her.

"Its fine, Eric," Cris responded. Eric smiled at her, "You're so perfect."

Cris blushed, "Suck up." She giggled.

"Here's the glass for you." Ginger said handing Eric the glass.

"Thank you, Ginger." Eric replied taking it from her. He looked around the room, "I'll be back." He said and left quickly.

Cris relaxed a bit in her chair and surveyed the club, she watched people dance, talk and drink. It was all strange to her. She'd never seen people act this way.

Eric came back with a glass of blood, "Here," he said setting it in front of her. "Its both Godric's and mine." Cris picked up the glass and took a sip and smiled satisfied.

"Oh I should warn you as well. One of the Vampires you're going to meet tonight is only a few months older than you and she can be annoying…over bearing really. So, don't hesitate to tell her to shut up."

Cris laughed, "How about telling her to fuck off?" she tried her luck.

"Only if she really, really deserves it."

"Damn." Cris said quietly. Eric laughed before going out and dealing with the club.


	8. Loose change and Making friends

Half way through her glass of Godric's and Eric's blood, someone zoomed from the door and to the seat next to her.

"Oh my god, you must be Cristinana." A girl beamed in a Southern bell voice. Cris looked at her like a deer startled by headlights. Another girl came up to the table smiling, "I'm sorry if she startled you she does it a lot to people." She replied in the same accent as the other girl, Cris didn't say anything to them. A man walked up to the table a short time later, Cris could smell the Vampire in him.

"Are you Cris?" He asked in a deep southern accent.

"I am. Who are you?" She answered.

"My name is Bill Compton," He answered. "This is my betrothed Sookie and this is my child, Jessica." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all," Cris tipped her head. "Please sit. I suppose you are the ones Eric and Godric wanted me to meet."

"Indeed we are." Bill replied.

"So, how did you get tangled up with Eric and Godric?" Sookie asked.

"They bled me a few days ago." Cris said finishing her blood.

"And you're already drinking blood?" Jessica asked looking at the empty glass.

"Yeah, it's Godric and Eric's blood. Really quite delicious." Cris told her waving at Ginger to come over.

"Yes, Cris?" Ginger smiled.

"Do you have any tea here or is it just blood and alcohol?" Cris asked her.

"Uh, yeah we do have tea." Ginger nodded.

Cris smiled, "I'd like a cup of tea extra sweet." She told her. "Would you all like something?" she asked others at the table.

"Uh, yes, I'd like a bottle of O positive Tru Blood." Bill told Ginger.

"I'm okay." Sookie smiled.

"A bottle of A and B positive, please with a glass," Jessica said.

Ginger wrote the orders down on her little pad, "So O, A and B positive Tru Blood and a cup of tea with extra sugar, with an extra glass." She relayed back.

"Right." Cris nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your orders." Ginger said going back to the bar.

Jessica whipped her head back around to Cris, "So how old are you?" she asked.

"Um," Cris became uncomfortable. "I don't know." She whispered.

Sookie leaned forward, closer to Cris, "How do you not know how old you are?" Cris strugged.

"Bill, is it possible for a person to lose their memory when two Vampires turn them?" Sookie asked looking at Bill in shock and confusion.

Bill shrugged, "I'm not sure. Someone being turned by two Vampires is very rare." he said.

"Oh my god." Sookie said turning back to Cris.

"So, where do you sleep?" Jessica asked. "Bill makes me sleep under the stairs."

"I sleep in my own room at Eric's house." Cris replied as Ginger set her hot tea in front of her. "Thank you." She whispered to her. Ginger smiled at her.

"I can hardly imagine having two makers. Bill alone sucks ass." Jessica groaned.

"Jessica." Bill snapped.

Cris laughed at the situation, "Its fun. I enjoy their company." She said. "Godric is very calm and soothing, he impresses me. Eric is soothing in his own way that I also like and he's interesting, all around the airs that they have I like very much."

Sookie grimaced, "I can't see anyone like Eric like that."

"He's something to get use to. It's easier to know him with Godric around. He seems to open Eric up more." Cris said watching Eric walk across the room from his office to the bar. She looked back through the open door of his office and saw Godric sitting by Eric's desk looking at her. A smile touched his lips when their eyes met.

"So, Jessica how old are you?" She asked the red head.

"Im seventeen." She replied mixing her blood together.

"How long have you been a Vampire?"

"7 months." She replied.

Cris snorted, "What's so funny?" Jessica asked. Cris shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

Cris and Jessica spoke for a good hour, but soon a headache pressed against Cris's temples. Rubbing her temple she tried to figure out where it came from. She relaxed her mind hoping it work.

"_Oh god I can hear her thoughts._" She heard Sookie's voice in her head, then the pain of the headache went away. Cris looked over ar her confused, she gave expanding her mind to Sookie's a shot.

"_Why is she looking at me like that? Shit, does she know that I can hear her thoughts? No, she can't she's a Vampire. But if she was I wouldn't have heard her thoughts, what is she?_" Sookie's thoughts flooded Cris's mind.

"_How do are we hearing what we're thinking?_" Cris thought. Sookie's eyes widened hearing it in her mind.

"_You can hear my thoughts?_" She thought back to Cris.

Cris nodded her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh my god," Sookie whispered. "_How is this happening?_" Sookie asked.

"_I don't know. I'm sorta scared._" Cris told her.

Sookie reached out and touched Cris's hand, "_You're so warm. Vampires are usually cold._"

"_I know._"

"_Can you hear anyone else's thoughts?_"

"_Like who's?_"

"_Uh, try Ginger's._"

Cris moved out of Sookie's mind and jumped to Ginger's.

"_Damn, vamps always slappin' my ass. Worse than humans and Eric don't pay me enough._"

Cris laughed, "_Yeah, I can. She's tried of people slapping her ass and Eric not paying her enough._" Sookie laughed too.

"_Ok, try a Vampire's._"

Cris hesitated a bit, but picked Jessica's mind to check out, "_Man, this isn't fair. She gets the cool makers and I'm stuck with Bill, plain old Bill Compton._"

"_Jessica is upset that I have Godric and Eric and she has and I quote 'Plain old Bill Compton.'_"

"_Oh my god, you can hear human and Vampire's thoughts. That's awesome._" Sookie gwaked.

"_You can't hear Vampire thoughts?_" Cris asked confused.

"_No, I can't. I'd have a better chance of hearing a rock's thoughts._" Sookie told her.

"_Great now, I'm more of a freak._" Cris pouted pulling her hand away from Sookie and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you two doing?" Bill asked.

"Staring contest," Sookie lied.

"For a half hour," Jessica said raising an eyebrow.

"She's a Vampire. She doesn't have to blink if she don't want too." Sookie defended.

"And you blinked a lot." Cris said adding to the lie.

"I did not." Sookie protested.

"Did too."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Stop it!" Bill demanded.

Cris stuck her tongue out at Sookie, "I won." She mouthed. "Whatever." Sookie mouthed back.

"_Good pick up on the lie, Cris._"

"_Thanks, Sookie._" Cris smiled.

* * *

Fangtasia was closed and everyone but Jessica, Bill, Cris, Sookie, Godric, Pam, Eric, Ginger, the bartender and bus boy left. Eric, Godric and Pam joined Cris, Sookie, Bill and Jessica at their table.

"How long did it take for you to finish the first glass?" Eric asked Cris pouring some of his blood in the same glass as before about half way before giving it to Godric to do the same.

"About 20 minutes." Cris said taking the glass from Godric and drinking some.

"Why are you two giving her your blood and not Tru Blood or someone else's blood?" Sookie asked.

"The blood from a Maker, or Makers in Cris's situation, is much better for the child," Bill explained. "It nourishes the child among other things."

"Then how come you didn't do it for me?" Jessica snapped.

"Well, I uh…" Bill stuttered trying to find the words to explain his lack of sharing his blood with Jessica.

"Now, Bill, Vampire breeding rules state that the first year and a half the blood a Vampire child should receive should come from their Maker to ensure everything goes right and nothing comes up missing or undeveloped." Eric said taunting Bill.

"I know that, Eric." Bille replied snidely. Eric gave him a sly smile.

"Huh, Eric?" Ginger whispered, looking rather afraid. Eric rolled his eyes to her. "What, Ginger?"

"The bar is $49.58 short." She told him.

Eric slammed the palm of his hand to the table, "Then I guess it's coming out of your paycheck." He yelled.

Cris's heart fluttered with fear and concern for Ginger, she worked so hard and dealt with so much in Fangtasia. Cris was positive with a quick look to her thoughts that it wasn't her fault the bar was short.

"Eric," Cris barely whispered, fears of him yelling at her all too real in his state and with her heart feeling so shaking and afraid, her hands shook from her lap. Eric didn't look at her, everyone else did though, but he still looked at Ginger like he wanted to disintegrate her with his eyes. Cris tried calming her nerves and her shaking heart and hands, before speaking again.

"Pappa," She mumbled. Eric's eyes blinked in confusion a few times before he turned to look at her. Cris gulped as his heavy gaze settled on her, "Det var inte hennes fel att ribban var ont om pengar." She said to him.

"_Cris, what are you doing standing up to Eric. He maybe your Maker, but that own stop him from doing something bad to you. Something not even Godric can protect you from._" Sookie said to her, but Cris blocked her out of her mind.

Eric's lips became firm with anger as he raised an eyebrow at Cris, everyone seemed to be waiting for him to fly off the handle with her, to hit her, anything and something. It made the room unbearable tense. The only one that seemed to enjoy it was Pam.

"And why do you think that, Cristinana?" Eric finally spoke and Cris winced a bit.

"I…I just…just do," She stuttered, her lips becoming dry.

Eric leaned closely to Cris's face, making her gulp a little hard and drop her gaze to the floor.

"Cris, tell me what you know about the bar being short money?" He commanded.

"I know that Ginger wasn't the one that shorted it."

"Did you do it?" Eric accused her.

The accusation made Cris's eye twitch a little bit and a low quiet growl come up from her throat. She eyes closed as a snarl formed on her lips. "You accuse me of stealing money when I have not moved from my seat since you put me here?" she hissed looking Eric dead in the eyes.

"You break my command?" Eric hissed back.

"What command?" Cris snapped. "You commanded me to stay in this seat, I have. You command me to tell you what I know of the money gone from the bar, I told you. You are the one that failed asking me why I know and how I know who actually took it."

Eric's hand shot out and easily wrapped around Cris's throat, "Are you challenging my authorities, child?" He yelled.

"I am questioning you authority." Cris said unaffected by Eric's hand almost crushing her throat.

"Then who did it? Who took the money from the bar, if you are so smart?" Eric challenged Cris.

"Lalo." Cris answered. Eric's eyes snapped to the bus boy, who froze at the table he was cleaning.

"Tyson, take Lalo to the basement." He ordered the bartender. Tyson grabbed Lalo by the arms and took him to the basement. "Maldita perra, debo matar a!" Lalo screamed in Spanish as he was dragged away.

"Eric, låt Cris gå nu. Hon har gjort vad du ville ha henne också." Godric spoke finally, breaking all the tension as he did. Eric released his hand from Cris's throat and settled back into his seat.

"Cristinana," Godric looked to Cris. "How did you know that Lalo took the money? You couldn't have seem him take it somewhere you're sitting."

"I read his thoughts when Ginger said the money was gone." Cris confessed.

"What, you can read minds too?" Jessica asked upset by it.

Cris nodded, "I found out this morning I could when you were in the shower and Eric and I were talking. I heard Eric's thought on something we talked about." She said. "I also found out I could do something else while you two were asleep."

"What else did you learn?" Eric asked, still mad.

"This," Cris said, disappearing and appearing on the other side of the room, then she popped back into her seat.

"Holy shit you're a jumper!" Ginger proclaimed.

"A what?" Sookie asked.

"What she just did, from one side to the other and back, is called Jumping. I had an ex boyfriend that could do that." Ginger explained.

"When you did it this afternoon, where did you go?" Eric asked.

"Well first I was standing by your guy's room trying to figure out how to go past the door without you hearing me and I said I wished I could go to the living room, the next thing I knew I was there. Then I tested it by going to the basement, got there. I was so excited I popped into Ireland…"

"Ireland?" Bill questioned.

Cris shrugged, "All I could think of. But it was raining there, so I came back. Then tried California, you know California has some great people. Love the sun too lots to do in it. Finally I popped back into the living room, then back to my room where I fell asleep again." She finished telling them.

"You were in the sun and it didn't hurt you?" Sookie asked astonished.

"Yeah, it was really warm. I like it." Cris nodded.

"That's not fucking fair." Jessica complained starting to cry. "Why does she get to do all the fun stuff?"

"Because she's a 5,000 year old Lobein that can do any damn things she wants." A voice called from the door.

"Iason, what brings you back?" Eric asked.

"I saw little miss thing over there pop into Ireland on my way home." Iason replied.

"5,000 years old, you look no older than Jessica." Sookie stated.

"She has the body of an eighteen year old because that's the age Godric and Eric turned her. She had the mind of a 15 years old, at times. But everything else is at 5,000 years old." Iason explained to her.

"Okay, what's Lobein? And how does she look like this for 5,000?"

"A Lobein is an ancient tribe member from the stone age. She looks young because every 100 or so years she dies like a human, but comes back as someone's though remember everything of the past lives. But now that's also a Vampire she will never age or die again."

"Did you know about her being able to jump place to place in a second?" Eric asked irritated.

"I did and she can do so much more than that. But I can't tell what they are, you have to learn them on your own like she does." Iason said. "Now I've said what I said, now I leave again."

Iason left and Eric and Godric turn to Cris, "We are talking about all this when we get home." Eric warned her.


	9. Tearing apart bodies

By the time everyone cleared out of the Fangtasia, it was too late for Pam, Godric, Eric and Cris to go back to the house. So they stayed in Fangtasia for the day.

Cris was still sitting in the same place she was the whole night, but now the table was pushed out of the way and Eric stand in a chair a few feet from her, Godric standing next to him and Pam a few feet behind them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eric asked.

Cris remained silent.

"Are you going to say anything?" Pam asked, not really caring.

A cocky confident smile appeared on Cris's face for a moment before her expression turned to an unaffected pose. "You have two options, Cristinana," Eric told her. "Explain yourself or stay silent."

Cris shrugged, "What does it matter option I take? You are still going to punish me."

Eric moved his seat closer to her, their knees almost touching he was so close to her, "I do not like the underlying tone of your voice." He whispered. Cris ran her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip and leaned forward a little, "I don't care. You were warned." Cris replied.

Raising his hand, Eric slapped Cris across the face. The sound startled Pam, "Eric," She whispered, Eric whipped his head around to her. "What do you care if I slap her?" He growled.

"Look I may have a grudge against the little fanger, but I don't want to see her hurt by anyone and that means you and Godric." She said.

"Well, I don't care," Eric said. "She's not yours."

He turned back to Cris to see a small gash on her right cheek where he slapped her and a single blood tear line down her left cheek. "Jag hatar dig." She hissed venomously. "Jag bryr mig inte om straff du ger mig. Det blir inte värre än att vara med dig." Enraged by her words, Eric picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Eric, don't hurt her." Godric said. Eric stopped and looked down at Godric. "I will not have her speak like that, not me and not to you. She will pay for her words." He snarled before carrying Cris down the basement stairs.

* * *

Eric dropped Cris down onto the dirty, wet and bloody floor of the basement. He grabbed one of the heavy metal collars to the Carousel and padlocked it around her neck.

"You are to stay down here, in this collar until I say so," he told her pointing at her. "You disappear, get out, read anyone's thoughts or make any racket I will come back down here and beat the living hell out of you."

"How long am I going to be down here?" Cris asked, she was calm now.

"Indefinitely," Eric replied going back up the stairs.

Cris sighed, growling as she did, "Vikings."

She rested against the pole that connected her to the Carousel, she gently touched the gash on her cheek, it stung as she did. Using the blood she cried, she rubbed it in the gash, closing it.

"So what did you do to get down here, bitch?" Lalo's voice came from behind her.

"I pushed Eric's buttons to the breaking point." Cris replied not looking at him.

"Stupid, you're lucky he didn't kill you."

"I don't recall asking your opinion." Cris snapped looking at him then.

She heard Lalo snort and the clinking of the chain that was connected to the Carousel and his collar, just like hers. Overwhelmed, Cris closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since Eric had placed Cris in the basement with Lalo. Three days of not seeing them, of dark, cold, hard walls and floors with nothing to eat. Her stomach didn't rumble anymore it howled in hungry and she was getting tired of listening to Lalo yelling for them to let him the fuck out. He stared yelling two days ago and hadn't let up. Cris was wishing for him to lose his voice, but apparently that was too much to wish for.

Finally having enough, Cris turned around and grabbed a hold of his chain, yanking him over to her, "Would you shut up," She barked in a low voice. "They're not going to come and let you out. If they do it'll be to kill you." He stared at her with wide brown eyes.

"On second thought keep screaming, I'd love to see them rip you apart."

"Hell no, I ain't letting them kill me." Lalo said moving away from her. "Ow," He hissed placing his thumb to his lips. "That hurt."

"What hurt?" Cris asked rolling her eyes.

"Piece of glass cut me." Lalo replied sucking on the wound.

Cris perked up hearing that he was cut and soon after the smell of blood drifted over to her. "Are you bleeding?" She asked.

"Yeah," Lalo nodded.

Cris sighed, "Here, let me see." She said holding her hand out to him. Lalo moved back over to Cris and gave her his hand. She looked it over, "You're such a baby, its barely bleeding." She said rubbing his thumb.

"Still bleeding,"

Cris brought his thumb to her lips and kissed it, her tongue lightly ran over it tasting the blood. "Oh hell no," Lalo said pulling his hand back, but it was too late. Cris pinned him down to the floor with her knees on his arms and a hand clamped down over his mouth. Her fangs elongated for the first time and she sank them into his neck. Blood erupted into her mouth like a balloon being popped with a needle. It gushed into her mouth and over his shoulder, pooling on the floor a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Cris, Eric said I could visit with you for a bit." Jessica smiled coming down the stairs of the basement. She stopped before the second set of stairs seeing the carnage of what Cris did to Lalo. "Oh god," She gasped running back up stairs.

"Bill!" She yelled coming up from the basement.

"What is it, Jessica?" Bill asked.

Fangtasia hadn't opened yet, so it was just Bill, Jessica, Pam, Tyson, Godric and Eric.

"Cris killed that Lalo kid." Jessica said freaked out.

"What!" Pam snapped, "Eric!"

Eric came out of his office fixing his shirt. "This better be good." He said tucking his black tank-top into his pants.

"Cris killed Lalo." Pam told him.

"What! how?"

"I went down there to hang out with her like you and Bill said I could and I didn't even make it all the way in before I saw parts of his body everywhere." Jessica told the Viking.

Eric growled and swore in Swedish, "Let me take care of her, Eric." Godric said slipping by him and heading down to the basement.

* * *

Godric stepped over one of Lalo's arms as he entered the basement farther. "Cris," He called. "Come out please." Cris came out from where she was hiding.

"I didn't mean too." She said fear was thick in her voice. "I was so hungry, he was bleeding and I snapped." Godric half smiled. "It's alright," he said cupping her cheek. "I understand, I've had the same moments in my life." He told her touching his thumb to her still elongated fangs.

"Eric," Godric called through their bond.

"Not feeding you was a mistake." He said, "You're still a baby, you don't know how to control your hunger yet." Cris dropped her head and her fangs disappeared. "But I was doing so well. I could hear the blood pumping in his veins and I resisted that."

"What we can resist inside the body we can not outside the body," Godric replied as Eric entered the basement.

"What do I have to do to her?" he growled.

"Nothing, she did nothing wrong." Godric defended her.

"Nothing wrong? Godric look at what she did to him, when I had not dealt with him theft yet." Eric said motioning to the body parts scattered around the floor.

"Her uncontrolled hungry is not her fault when her only source to cure it is a boy that robbed you. Now release her so she can clean up." Godric ordered Eric in a higher tone than he usually used.

Obediently, Eric released Cris. "Go on up stairs and get clean." Godric said placing a kiss to her cheek. Nodding, Cris popped out of the basement and upstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Godric asked Eric when she was gone.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" Eric snapped back.

"Leaving her to starve?" Godric snapped. "She's not Pam, she can't take that."

"You heard what Iason said, she can do what ever she wants."

"With power!" Godric yelled. "She can do anything with the power she has. But she doesn't know what all powers she has. She's still learning about the powers she just received. She's still learning about being a Vampire." He moved closer to Eric, laying his hand on Eric's bicep. "She's still is, only is, only will ever be a child. Our child and we can not treat her like that when she misbehaves. She won't grow like I did or you did. Some, yes but not completely. It's too violent, too much for her to understand and cope with. We must find a different way of dealing with it." He said calmly.

Eric dropped his head to Godric's shoulder, "Åh Godric, jag vet inte vad kom över mig." he cried softly. "Jag menade inte att såra henne eller få henne att hata mig." Godric wrapped his arms around Eric's shoulders. "It's alright, Eric. I understand, but I think its Cris you should tell that too." He said lifting Eric's head and kissing him gently. Eric nodded agreeing with Godric.


	10. Old enemies, A new day

Eric took Cris to his office to talk to her privately, "Take a seat." He said sitting behind his desk. Cris sat in the seat on the other side of his desk. "I wanted to talk to you alone." Eric said not looking at her. "About?" Cris asked trying to hide her emotions from him. Eric tilted his head to the side.

"You can't hide your emotions from me," he said. "I can feel them. I can always feel them, so can Godric."

"Could you feel them when I snapped?" Cris whispered.

Eric nodded, "Yes,"

"Why didn't you stop me then?" she asked. "I didn't want to kill him. He didn't do anything to me." Eric felt his chest tighten as he felt her fight back tears through their bond.

"Im sorry, Cris. I should have. But I was still so mad at you." He whispered.

"Mad enough to let me kill someone, Eric?" she was surprised, though she knew she shouldn't be. Eric's lips moved like he was a mute person trying to talk, nothing came out.

"That's harsh. I know shouldn't have pressed your buttons, left the house…the state…the country without permission, the mind reading the first two times were accidental, the other times were to figure out who's thoughts I could hear and to help you find out who took the money. But chaining me up in a basement for three days with someone as annoying as Lalo with nothing to eat, you had to know I would snap and kill him, at least harm him."

Eric looked uncomfortable as he thought over Cris's words. For over a thousand year, Eric hated being proved wrong by anyone other than Godric, even then he hated it. He would have fought tooth and nail to say he was the one that was right. But now a 5,000 year old from an extinct tribe stuck permanently in the body and mind of an eighteen year old had cornered him into being wrong with no way out other than admitting it out loud.

He swallowed his pride of being right down, "You're right. It was harsh to do to you knowing that there was a chance of you harming him. I pushed your punishment too far over the edge, I hope you'll forgive me."

Cris rubbed the back of her head and pouted her lip out a bit. "Of course I will." She answered looking back up at him. Eric smiled happily at her, "I'm glad. But not down to business. Godric and I have made rules for you." He told her. "Rules?' she questioned.

"Yes, rules and they are, 1. Your curfew is 8Am, being that you can walk in the sun with no problems you can stay out later and when we 8Am we mean it, not a minute after. 2. You CAN NOT read Godric and I's mind under any circumstances. 3. No jumping anywhere outside of the house or Fangtasia, unless you are given permission to do so. 4. When you are out of the house there is to be no feeding on people, until you learn how not to kill them. 5. No back talk or fighting with anyone." Eric told her all the rules he and Godric decided on. "If you break any of these rules there punishment by me, but you will be warned and only warned once. After that you are all mine and I punish you as I see fit and Godric won't be there so save you. Is that all understood?"

"He won't even when you go too far?" Cris asked.

"I won't do that again. But if I do he will only step in then."

"Then I understand."

"As your Makers and controllers we command that you abide by these rules as long as he and I both still live." Eric said setting it in stone.

"Understood, Eric," Cris replied.

"Good, now. Fangtasia is open go sit where you were the other night and I'll bring you something to eat." Eric dismissed her. Cris stood and turned for the door but stopped. She rushed over to Eric and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Eric." She whispered. Eric hugged her back, "I love you too, ökade."

Cris let Eric go and went out to her spot in the club. As she left the office Godric entered.

"How did it go?" He asked closing and locking the door.

Eric nodded sitting back in his seat, he opened his arms to Godric, who sat in his lap. "We straightened everything out and I set down the rules that we made." He said resting his chin on Godric's shoulder. "She agreed and understood them."

"I felt your hesitation when she confronted you on what you did." Godric said.

"It's not easy being told you're wrong, even when you are, especially by your own child."

"Tell me about it. I've dealt with it for a thousand years." Godric smiled. Eric lightly bit Godric's shoulder at the comment. Godric kissed him, "Come let's go be with the others." He said getting up. Eric groaned by followed him.

* * *

Godric and Eric stood at the bar talking to one of their friends from New York having a good time when Ginger came up to them holding her little serving treys, she set down the glass of blood Eric and Godric had made for Cris. Eric looked at Ginger confused, "That's full." He said.

"Yes, I know. But she's not at her table, in the bathroom or your office. I don't know where she is." Ginger told them.

Panic read on Godric and Eric's faces as they looked around the club for Cris. "Did you check the basement?" Godric asked. Ginger nodded.

"Pam, where is Cris?" Eric yelled to her.

Pam looked around, "I don't know."

"She's outside." Godric said feeling bad and going for the door. Eric got the over wash of the same feeling and followed him. Pam and the friend from New York right behind them.

Getting out side the four Vampires came to a halt, seeing a man holding a knife to Cris's throat. "Cristinana," Eric gasped.

"Let her go." Godric ordered.

The man shook his head, "I don't think so." He hissed. He cut his thumb on the knife and shoved it in Cris's mouth. Trying to avoid it, the knife cut her a little, his blood tasted bitter as sour face form on her as she tried spitting out.

"Du smak otäck," She said still spitting.

"Oh but that doesn't matter, SliverRyne." The man said, "What matters is what your remember tasting it." Everyone waited to see what would happen once the blood was in her system.

Cris's eyes lost focus then rolled shut she had no energy, no strength at all. Her sides and chest tightened and foam formed at her mouth.

"Cris!" Eric yelled.

The man looked at him with evil eyes and hushed him, "She's remembering." He said.

Eric and Godric could feel the pain ripping through Cris's body. Then she dropped, limp to the dirt ground. The foam from her mouth turned to blood, "That's it, Cristinana. Remember me and our past."

Wounds opened up all over her body as she convulsed on the ground. Tattoos bled through her skin around and above the wounds, then she stopped. She layed still on the ground, the man leaned down, pressing the tip of the knife to her throat, "Who am I?" he hissed to her. Cris's eyes shot open, they were completely blood red, "Who!" He yelled.

"Ram," Cris answered back.

Ram took his knife a stabbed it though her shoulder, Cris screamed in agony as he twisted it around in her shoulder. "I will be back for you, Lobein." He hissed, then disappeared.

The four Vampires rushed to Cris's side, "Cristinana, speak to me." Godric pleaded.

Cris's lower jaw shivered, "So, much pain," she whispered her eyes returning normal. "So, much blood, so much death. All the chaos was my entire fault." Her face paled and her blacked out.

"What is she talking about?" The New Yorker asked.

"I don't know, Clark. I don't know." Eric said shaking his head, bloody tears running down his pale face as he looked down at Cris.


End file.
